meadeskeltonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meade Skelton Bio
Meade Skelton was born'' Meade Skelton Haufe'' to a mother from an old Virginian family and a Midwest born father of German descent. Born April 8th, 1979, in Niskayuna, New York, Meade's family moved back to Virginia when he was a small child, and he grew up in the Sterling area of Loudoun County. In his schooling years, Meade was a bit of an outsider and a "stand out". He had very few friends , but he did have a love and passion for music as well as the comedic and dramatic arts. Meade's mother died of Pancreatic cancer when he was 11 years old, and he turned to food for comfort . Because of this, he has struggled with obesity for most of his young adult life. Meade was made fun of by his peers for being overweight , and he was also subject to many taunts and even physical threats. Although he started out playing mostly piano and instrumental music in the Semi-Clasical vein, his love quickly turned to singing and songwriting in the Pop Country genre. When Meade was 12 years old, his family got Cable TV, and he was intantly enthralled with CMT (Country Music Television) - whence from there he decided that Country and Western music was where his passion lied. He would make tapes of his music and pass them out to classmates in school. Some of his songs about his female classmates in particular, roused the attention of concerned parents and teachers. When Meade was 17 years old, he became a born again Christian, and gave his life to the Lord Jesus Christ. He delved more into church music from his upbringing, including Southern Gospel, as well as Punk Rock and Country music for good measure. As a teenager, Meade began performing around the Northern Virginia area at banquet halls, open mics, nursing homes, and even Rurtian club meetings. He sang at small churches. His father, now a widower, moved the family from Sterling to a 500 acre farmhouse in Western Loudoun County, near the village of Philomont. Meade had a mild nervous break down at age 16, and had to quit his attendance at Notre Dame Academy (followed by Loudoun Valley High ) , and became home-schooled through Leesburg Christian School. He did continue his music, however, and the family moved again to his late mother's hometown of Richmond in 1998. In a few short years after moving to Richmond, Meade quickly got involved in the local music sence there, playing mostly as a keyboard player and backup singer for such bands as The Kate Lawton Band, The Floating Folk Festival, and the short lived Gravity Hounds. It was from The Floating Folk Festival, that Meade had a spring board of networking with other musicians in the area, carving a niche for himself as a keyboard playing Folky Pop tinged Country Singer/Songwriter. In 2007, he was a founding member of The Meadow Street Band. The band was formed from Meade's home church in Richmond He was finally deemed "Coffee Shop Country" by music critic Ned Hepburn, in his "Death and Taxes" blog, which garnered him some national attention. He has churned out some underground favorites among fans of the "Outsider Music" genre such as "Hipsters Ruin Everything", "From The Outside Looking In", "Sweet Tea" and the ever infectious "We Talk In Circles". Many of his recordings are done at Minimum Wage studios, with The Meadow Street Band. He has appeared in a movie called "Field of Lost Shoes"- playing the part of a deceased solider (and in a few actions scenes) as well as local radio and television in Central Virginia. In 2008, he was invited by D.C. socialites Tareq Salahi and his wife to perform 'My Loudoun County Home" at America's Cup of Polo at Movern Park, Virginia. He shared the same billing as Italian Opera singer Vitorrio Grigolo, and Huey Lewis and The News. When Meade is not performing, he enjoys making videos for YouTube, and talking to his birds. Category:Richmond Category:Virginia Category:Loudoun County Category:Country Singer Category:Country Music Category:Meade Skelton